


Fever

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel performs striptease, Dean gets laid, Sam faints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> English is my third language, so if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I could correct them.
> 
> Thank you :)

Sam Winchester knew that his life was fucked. He had experienced all the bitter and dark sides in his existence, but memories of that night forever seared in his brain.

Dean wanted to go to a bar and get drunk. He wanted to take a short break from hunting, but Sam did not feel like getting drunk and suffering from a killer hangover next morning. Dean was getting grumpy when Castiel materialized in the room.

"Hello Dean, Sam," he greeted the boys with his usual grave voice.

"Hi, Cas good to see ya and lets go." Dean grabbed the angel's arm and dragged him to the motel door.

"Wha…" Castiel was interrupted and pushed through the door by elder Winchester.

"See ya Sammy," Dean yelled from the other side.

Sam just sighed and continued his research from the morning.

"Dean what are you doing? Castiel looked at his friend with a puzzled expression.

"Don't worry Cas, we're just gonna go to a bar and relax a bit." Dean was whistling 'Enter Sandman'.

The angel seemed to be thoughtful for some seconds and then he nodded. "I think you are right, Dean. We all need to relax . The stress is overwhelming."

The hunter gave him a wink and patted his shoulder. "I always have awesome ideas."

Castiel snorted but did not comment. They sat in the Impala and Dean drove to the nearest bar.

Sam jerked up at the sound of a slamming door. He must have fallen asleep after one or two hours after his brother and Castiel had left. And now mentioned brother and the angel were stumbling through the room, trying to hold each other and falling on the floor in every five seconds.

"Dean…hic…be quiet. Sam is slea…..hic…" Castiel was fighting hiccups and trying to stand up but it was a very hard task as Dean was wrapped around his waist, with his face buried in the angel's neck and mumbling something incomprehensibly.

"I am already awake thanks to you guys," Sam announced loudly and sat up on the bed.

"Hehee, heya Sammy," Dean blurted and gave his brother a sheepish grin.

"God, you look awful." Sam freed Castiel from his brother's deathly grip and helped both of them sit on another bed. "How much did you drink?"

"I drank couple of shots of tequila, some beer and whiskey and he…" Dean pointed at Castiel. "He drank 5 beers, 7 shots of whiskey and 2 fucking bottles of Rum!"

"I am not drunk." Castiel shook his head and swayed a little. "I'm just…" he searched for a proper word.

"You're smashed Cas," Sam snorted.

"Thank you Dean I had a good time." Castiel stared at the elder brother.

"No problems, Cas," Dean winked at him and did not break an eye contact.

It lasted for quite a long time which drove Sam nuts. He was really tired of this 'eye-sex' thing which was done on a regular basis between his brother and the angel.

"Oh for God's sake why don't you fuck already?" Sam shouted desperately in his mind. But after his brother and Castiel looked at him with nervous faces, Sam Winchester realized that he actually had screamed it out and cursed himself for not being able to shut his big mouth.

"Um you know what? I have to go. I have some…some things to do." He hurriedly grabbed a jacket.

"Take this." Dean threw the car keys to him. "Heh we're lucky cops did not see us, Cas," he giggled.

"U-huh," the angel nodded.

Sam left the room with the hope that everything would be ok with these two.

"What should we do now, Cas?" Dean was fumbling with TV channels. There was nothing interesting on TV. Finally he gave up and left it on some crappy music channel.

Castiel suddenly raised a finger. "We could play a poker game."

Dean's eyes lit up with amusement. "Hmm, very good idea, Cas." Dean quickly ran through his duffel bag and got the cards out.

An hour passed. Dean won 5 rounds, so did Castiel. To say the least, the hunter was very surprised. He did not expect Castiel to be that good in playing poker. Dean was tapping his fingers on the table when a mischievous idea came to his mind.

"Cas," he gave a smug smile to his friend.

"Yes, Dean? the angel asked softly.

"How about we play the last round but with the special terms?" Dean leaned against the chair. Alcohol was leaving them but they were still quite drunk.

"Special terms? Like what, Dean?" Castiel arched his eyebrow.

"Whoever loses this round, performs a striptease along the song which comes playing next on that shitty channel," Dean smirked.

Angel narrowed his eyes. "A striptease?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah. You know what it is right?"

"Yes, Dean I know," Castiel nodded.

"So what d'ya say?" Dean put his best shit-eating grin on.

Castiel was considering the bet for a few seconds. Then he slowly leaned towards Dean and growled: "Deal the cards!"

After a few minutes Dean felt how his face started to turn red, sweat forming on his forehead, his heart started to beat frantically and he knew that Castiel…..was screwed.

Castiel watched the hunter with a great interest, then looked again at his cards and frowned. He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed almost inaudibly but Dean had noticed and smirked devilishly.

"Hate to inform you dude, but you have no chance." Dean's grin got wider. "Let me see what you've got." He opened his cards. Dean had the highest combination – Royal Flush. He did not believe himself, it was the first time he had it.

Castiel opened his cards. He had a Full House.

"Not bad but I still won." Dean patted his shoulder. "Go stand in that corner and you can perform striptease when they start to play next song." Dean loved the confused look on the angel's face.

Castiel glared daggers at Dean but obeyed and staggered to the corner.

"Hold on, let me get comfy," Dean chuckled and put the chair in the center of the room to sit down. "Ok get ready," he laughed at his pissed off friend.

After a few seconds loud, rhythmical beat filled the room.

"There he goes

My baby walks so slow

Sexual tic-tac-toe

Yeah I know we both know

It isn't time, no

But could you be m-mine…"

Castiel gave the hunter one angry look and slowly started to walk towards him. With his long fingers he unbuttoned his trench coat. Dean suddenly felt that all his blood headed to south and started to gather in one spot.

"We'll never get too far

Just you, me and the bar

Silly ménage a trios, sometimes

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?..."

Castiel slowly took the coat off and threw it aside. Then he looked at Dean. The older Winchester was staring at the angel with open mouth and a confused look. But there was something in his eyes. Castiel got closer, leaned forward and looked straight into his eyes. What he saw there was pure lust and desire. The angel straightened and smirked slyly. He loosened his tie and with deliberate slow motions added it to the trench coat on the floor. Then he went to Dean again and straddled his lap. With one hand he held Dean's head and with another started to stroke the hunter's arm. Dean gasped and moaned softly when he felt Castiel grinding his hips against his crotch.

"Cas , what …" he started but the angel put his palm over Dean's mouth.

"Shh, Dean. No talking." Castiel stood up and unbuttoned his white shirt. He let it hang loose over his shoulders and down his arms.

"Oh, baby, light's on

But your mom's not home

I'm sick of laying down alone, hey

With this fever, fever, yeah

My one and own

I wanna get you alone

Give you fever, fever yeah…"

Castiel, already shirtless was bending, writhing and swaying his hips in such a way that even a professional poll dancer would die of jealousy. Dean felt that his jeans were way too tight and nervously licked his lips. The angel kicked his shoes off and got rid of his socks. He fell on his knees and gracefully like a cat crawled towards Dean.

"Lets get inside your car

Just you, me and the stars

Kind of ménage a trios, sometimes

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?

Would you be m-mine?"

Castiel parted Dean's legs with a seductive smile on his lips, and massaged his thighs with circular motions. Then he turned around and teasingly slowly loosened his belt and unzipped his pants, but did not take them off. Dean's breath got caught in his throat when Castiel's ass started to grind against his groin. Dean was breathless and panting. Finally, Castiel decided it was time to take the pants off. After taking them off he paused, bending down with his ass towards Dean and swayed his hips as the song continued:

"You burn me, burn me up

Baby yea, yea

Baby you're mine

Baby you're mine,

Mine,

You're mine…"

Castiel was about to straighten when he felt hands grabbing his underwear. And there was a ripping sound. The shreds that used to be the angel's underwear joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Then he felt strong arms around his waist which straightened him. Hot and ragged breathing touched Castiel's ear:

"You…Me…Bed…Now….."

The angel did not have time to protest and actually did not want to when the hunter dragged him to the bed.

Two hours later Sam Winchester returned with some food and beers. When he opened the door he was met with loud music.

"Oh baby light's on

But your mom's not home

I'm sick of laying down alone

With this fever, fever, yeah

My one and own

I wanna get you alone

Yeah give you fever, fever yeah

Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever

Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever

Give you fever, fever, yeah

Give you fever, fever, yeah"

Sam wanted to turn the volume down when he heard loud moans and thumping which were accompanied with a bed creaking noise. He slowly turned his head to the left and saw a big 'pile' under the comforter.

"I…was joking….about…..fucking…" and with these words Moose the Winchester sprawled out on the floor unconscious.


End file.
